


Twilight - peter parker smut

by tvtooine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Cheating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Making Out, One Shot, Peter Parker smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvtooine/pseuds/tvtooine
Summary: you cheat on your boyfriend with peter but he’s hot so it doesn’t matter, also Peter is 18 in this lol.inspired by the song Twilight - Elliot Smithwarnings: smut, cheating all that jazz you have been warned
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Twilight - peter parker smut

You were sat on the fire exit next to Peter’s window, laughing at another one of his dumb jokes, soaking in the moonlight while he was sat across from you,

handsome as ever, 

the moon was awfully bright, or maybe it was just the street lights,

but it highlighted his stunning cheekbones and bone structure. It almost accentuated his laugh lines as he held his stomach, enjoying the night as it was happening. 

May wasn’t home, something about a “romantic evening with Happy” much to Peters disgust. 

So it was just you two at the apartment, alone.

You were staring too long. 

His eyes caught yours as your smile melted into a more serious look. 

“What?” he was still smiling like a dumb fucker, it’s almost like he knew exactly how good looking he was, driving you crazy. 

Your lips curled into a smile again before it faded, at an annoying little thought,

Brad 

Fucking Brad, your pretty, dumb but charming boyfriend.

He had left Peter’s apartment hours before, he attempted to coax you into leaving with him but you were just having too much fun, laughing and playing stupid games with MJ, Ned and Peter.

Brad tried to tolerate your friends but he just wanted to act too cool for them, it pissed you off but you liked him too much to care. 

Though you’d be lying if you said you didn’t “settle” for Brad. 

Peter had been your crush since the fifth grade after some kid dared him to hug you and your 11 year old little heart exploded and didn’t seem to mend for about 6 years. 

Peter never seemed to see you as anything but a friend, that was clear. 

You assumed he crushed on MJ or Laura or someone like that, not you anyways.

He was too good for you, it’s like he looked so good all the time and didn’t even try.

It would be dumb for him to like you, 

You’re with Brad after all. 

“Hellooooo, Y/N?, are you with me?” 

You looked back at Peter who was grinning ear to ear again, his hand waving back and forth to welcome you back from the little world you went to. 

MJ and Ned had left about an hour before and you were supposed to leave not long after them but time was lost on that fire exit,

talking alone for hours with Peter was almost bliss, you could do it til daylight, and then some more. 

There was so much comfort found in him, the type of comfort you couldn’t find in anyone else, not even Brad. 

“Sorry” you smiled. “Got a bit lost there.” 

“Don’t worry,” he paused, chewing on the bottom of his lip and furrowing his brow for a moment,

“Where’d you go?”

“What?”

“Like, in your mind, where’d it wander?” Peter smiled softly, his eye contact burning into your soul.

“Oh, um,” You contemplated for a moment, 

Do you tell the truth? 

“I was thinking of you peter m’love have sex with me on the rooftop and kill Brad!” 

No that definitely would not be the best thing to say. 

“To you.” 

The words left your lips before you could give it a first thought let alone a second. 

Peter looked confused for a moment before grinning again, 

the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled was just, mesmerising.

“Oh? What about me?” 

You sighed looking down at your lap, your smile still sticking. 

“I don’t know, just, you I guess.” 

When you glanced back up, Peter was gazing right into your eyes, he seemed noticeably closer this time, his knees up and his arm slung across them.

“You’re so... pretty.”

He spoke softly, almost like a whisper.

Your eyes softened and your smile became more serious.

“I’m sorry, I- I don’t know why i said that.” 

Peter shifted around in his seat laughing awkwardly, his glance varying around to anywhere except your eyes. 

“Peter,” 

Your hand landed on his, 

He stopped moving around nervously and looked back up, locking his gaze with yours. 

Neither of you were smiling now, 

You could cut the damn tension with a knife.

You scooted closer to him, your face so close to his you could feel his cool breath on your face. 

“What about Brad?” Peter whispered, not daring to move.

You sighed, looking down.

“I don’t know about Brad.” It was the truth after all. 

The silence was loud.

“I like you Peter.” 

When you tilted your head back up Peter was still staring, his eyes filled with longing, 

and a glint of lust.

“I like you too.” he whispered. 

“Really?” 

He nodded his head, his eyes moving between looking at your lips and your eyes,

his breathing getting more ragged.

The feeling was desperate, 

the heavy breathing, the glancing at each other’s lips. 

You leaned in, your lips softly landing on Peters.

He kissed back with no hesitation, his hand reached up and held your cheek as his lips moved with yours.

Your hands which were supporting you lifted too, grabbing his face and moving yourself onto your knees. 

Peter placed his hands on your waist as he stretched his legs out and lifted you onto his lap, your legs straddling either side of him, neither of you pulling away from the kiss for a moment. 

It grew more heated and passionate, tongues moved in sync with each other as did lips, you savoured his taste and his intimacy, the cool breeze brushed against your faces as you made out in the moonlight of a fire escape in Queens. 

Peters hands wandered, from your waist to your ass, slowly but surely. 

Finally Peter pulled away.

He moved you off of him and stood up, taking your hand and ducking in through the window, bringing you with him. 

When you stepped inside Peter grabbed your waist and pushed you against the wall, smashing his lips back onto yours and resuming the make out.

Your hands roamed to his face and then his waist, tugging at the hem of his shirt, signalling him to take it off.

He swiftly removed it and began kissing down your jaw, to your neck sucking sweet spots as he went, causing you to moan softly as you held onto him.

Peters hands went up your shirt this time, tugging it off for you, leaving you pushed against the wall with your lace bra and jeans on.

Peter sighed softly taking in the sight of you as his face was inches from yours,

your hair slightly messy,

your cheeks flushed,

your shiny face from the sweat,

your panting,

your desperate face illuminated by the lamp on his desk,

“you’re beautiful.” he spoke softly.

He leaned back in and put his hand around your lower back, lifting you to the bed on the other side of the room,

your legs wrapped around his waist as he placed you on the bed, your lips still going at it.

Your hands shifted down toward his jeans, your fingers wrapping around the buckle of his belt

Peter pulled away for a moment, unbuckling his belt quickly and throwing it across the room before resuming the kiss.

Your hands returned to the button of his jeans and you pulled them down to his knees, as he shimmied off the rest leaving him in just his boxers.

Peter came back up, your legs still lay in between his knees.

He moved over and began taking your jeans off, leaving the both of you in just your underwear,

hot, horny and desperate.

He moved on top of you, his body pressed against yours, his lips brushing your neck once again, causing you to whimper softly at the delicate touch.

He began going down your body, leaving open mouthed kisses along the way, your chest, your stomach, to your thighs.

You sat up, leaning against the headboard, your knees up as Peter gently pushed your legs open, his head inches away from your heat.

He kissed your inner thighs softly, sending shivers down your spine,

the good kind.

he placed one peck on your clothed clit before it became to much.

“Now Peter, please now.”

You pulled him back up by his face, kissing him desperately.

“Do you have a condom?”

“Yeah, hold on.”

Peter leaned over you, pulling his drawer open and rooting around in it.

Eventually he pulled out what looked to be an... iron man condom?

“Uhh... Mr. Stark was- he was talking to me and-“

“I don’t care.” You laughed, pulling him back in for a kiss.

You took the rubber off him and tore the wrapper open with your teeth.

“Are you sure about this Y/N?”

“Yes 100%, Are you?”

Peter looked at you as if you were the only person in the entire world.

“Of course.”

He pulled you in this time, slowly kissing you,

soft and sweet.

Meaningful.

You pulled his boxers down as his cock sprang up and brushed against your slit, you used your hands to roll the condom on as he groaned softly at the feeling.

Peter took your panties off, flinging them across the room.

His arm was placed beside you, holding himself up as his other hand was holding the base of his dick.

He positioned his cock at your entrance, moving it up and down your slit, gathering the wetness that had pooled from the heated make out session.

“Are you ready?” he whispered, his eyes burning into you.

“Of course.”

He pushed in slowly, the feeling was uncomfortable at first but it was worth it,

Peter slowly but surely moved himself all the way in.

“Fuck Y/N.” he whispered, his breath getting shakier.

He placed his hand on the outside of your thigh and began thrusting in, slowly.

You let out a moan, the feeling was less uncomfortable now, and more pleasurable.

“Faster.”

Peter quickened his pace,

his curly hair was messy and stuck to the sweat on his forehead,

his chest glistened and his biceps flexed as he continued railing into you. 

he looked far too beautiful and innocent in comparison to what he was actually doing, 

his lust filled eyes were glued onto yours, mesmerised that he was really you know... doing it... with you.

As his thrusts grew faster and harder, your collective moans filled the room along with the slapping of skin. 

Peter collapsed on top of you but continued to move in and out, 

he wrapped his arms around you, holding you close as you continued to whimper and moan. 

You thrusted your hips with his rhythm, frantic and desperate to release. 

“I’m close Peter.” You moaned. 

At this, Peter continually thrusted at a fast pace, holding you tight. 

You came hard, shaking a little while holding him to you, your moan was so loud you had to hold your face into the crook of Peters neck. 

He continued to ride out your high but this time he released you from his grip and instead lifted up your leg allowing a different angle to fuck you in. 

He groaned and huffed, quickening his pace. 

“Fuck, shit, fuck.” his swears came out in strings, as his sweat dripped down his forehead. 

“I’m gonna cum Y/N.” 

“Cum in me.” 

He whimpered as the words left your mouth, his pace getting faster by the second. 

His breath hitched for a moment before he released with a loud moan. 

He panted heavily, pulling out of you and discarded the condom in the trash. 

He fell down on the bed and pulled you close to him, taking in your scent as your arms wrapped around his body and he cuddled you in, both of you panting. 

After a few minutes of silence you piped up, 

“It’s late do you mind if i stay.” 

Peter looked at you as if you had three heads. 

“You think I was gonna let you leave?” 

You laughed breathily, pulling him in again. 

You were so content in his arms, you felt safe like nothing bad would ever happen to you, his warm chest, sweet scent and soft skin had you entranced as you rested you eyes... 

—————— 

You woke up the next morning still in Peters arms, a little worried you might have drooled on his bicep. 

The light from his window was pouring in. 

He looked so content and beautiful in the early morning sun. 

His eyes fluttered open to catch you staring at him thoughtfully, drawing circles with your fingers along his chest. 

His hand came up and cupped your face, his thumb tracing your cheekbone as he smiled at your joyful face, brightened by the sun. 

He leaned in and landed a kiss on your lips, your morning breath couldn’t be too nice but he didn’t care, 

he just wanted to feel you again. 

Brad. 

You pulled away from the kiss and sat up, pushing Peter away. 

“Hey, hey, hey, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” He sat up immediately, his hand touching your back soothingly. 

“I’m sorry, I just- I feel so guilty.” 

He understood. 

He moved down the bed so he could face you this time, his eyes looked sad this time. 

“Hey it’s alright, I get it, if you want to forget about this and move on i won’t be hurt at all so don’t even-“ 

You shut him up by grabbing his face and kissing him, 

he settled into the kiss, holding you again as you felt lost in his mouth. 

It was in this moment you realised all was clear. 

Peter was the one.


End file.
